Karena Aku Cinta Dia
by aniranzracz
Summary: "Hahaha... tentu tidak! Kau lucu, Herm! Ada satu hal yang... lebih spesial. Hal yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu," ujar Viktor.-Mind to RnR? :D Little-RonMione.


"_Hahaha... tentu tidak! Kau lucu, Herm! Ada satu hal yang... lebih spesial. Hal yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu," ujar Viktor._

**Karena Aku Cinta Dia**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Karena Aku Cinta Dia © aniranzracz

.

_Untuk seseorang yang baik di sana. _

_Terima kasih... dan sori, tapi aku cinta dia._

_._

_._

.

Dingin.

Tentu saja dingin. Di seluruh sudut Eropa sekarang, termasuk di tepi Danau Hitam Hogwarts, salju sedang ramai-ramainya turun dan keindahan itu tak mau berhenti barang sejenak untuk melepas lelah. Hei? Entahlah, mungkin pikiranku sedang korslet. Mana mungkin salju mempunyai rasa lelah?

Nyaman.

Harus kuakui, walaupun di sini dingin dan aku masih saja kedinginan walaupun sudah memakai mantel, syal, dan atribut-atribut penghalang dingin lainnya, di sini nyaman. Tentu saja nyaman sebab di sini sepi dan aku sedang membaca.

Aku suka membaca. Atau mungkin malah bukan 'suka', tetapi 'sangat suka'. Membaca adalah hobiku sedari kecil. Aku suka membaca kapanpun dan dimanapun, terutama saat aku lelah. Seperti saat ini.

Lelah.

Lelah memikirkan semuanya. Lelah memikirkan Ron... dan mungkin Krum.

Apa maksudnya Ron menyindirku dan membuat alasan yang... konyol? Alasan yang tidak masuk akal? Alasan karena Krum melihatiku terus? Astaga. Dan apa pula alasan Krum melihatiku dan menguntitku sepanjang waktu?

Angin musim dingin berhembus keras, dingin—tentu saja—dan berhasil menusuk tulang.

Tuhan, bekukanlah rasa lelah ini! Bekukanlah masalahku dan jangan pernah buat ia mencair! Bahkan pada musim panas!

Jika tidak bisa, musim panas berharga itu boleh saja Kau hilangkan, Tuhan... asalkan Kau membekukan rasa lelah ini.

Kututup bukuku, lalu kuletakkan di sebelahku. Tumben, biasanya aku sangat susah meletakkan buku dan tidak membaca. Well, bisa dimaklumi. Tidak ada—atau mungkin jarang—ada orang yang kuat konsentrasi sepenuhnya pada bacaan jika sedang dirundung masalah yang betul-betul memusingkan.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang, lalu kuhembuskan pelan. Lalu aku menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi taman yang kududuki sekarang ini.

Kembali ke masalah semula. Hm, aku suka Ron—mungkin, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rasa suka. Dan aku tidak suka Krum.

Aku tidak suka kalau Ron seperti menyindirku dan seakan membenciku karena alasan yang benar-benar konyol, karena aku suka Ron—mungkin—dan Ron adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak suka Krum karena dia melihatiku dan menguntitku sepanjang waktu luangnya, dan hal itu membuat adanya gosip kalau aku pacaran dengannya.

Cih. Gosip murahan. Aku benci gosip.

Di depanku terhampar permukaaan luas Danau Hitam yang sudah keras. Membeku, rupanya.

Aku ingat, dulu aku biasa membaca di tepi Danau Hitam ini. Biasa berbincang-bincang dengan Hagrid jika kebetulan dia melihatku. Biasa memecahkan berbagai masalah dengan Harry... dan Ron.

Di luar kendaliku, aku meraih bukuku dan...

'Brakk!'

Tanpa sadar, bukuku yang sangat tebal—tentunya berat—kubanting di hamparan salju di depanku saking kesalnya aku karena topik pembicaraan selalu berakhir di... Ron! Merlin, aku ingin melupakan masalahku dengan Ron!

"Kenapa bukumu kaubanting?" tanya suara _bass _dengan aksen Bulgaria yang kental, tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangku.

Krum. Viktor Krum.

Aku hanya membelalak ketika laki-laki yang tidak kusukai itu—tapi kuakui mengagumkan—berjalan di depanku dan mengambilkan bukuku. Buku tebal itu seperti melayang ketika dia yang mengangkatnya. Setelah itu Krum, Si Seeker Bulgaria membersihkan butiran salju yang mengotori bukuku.

Ngomong-ngomong dia gila, ya? Sekarang suhu sudah turun dengan ekstrim dan dia hanya memakai kaus biasa dan celana jeans panjang. Wow.

"Ini bukumu. Jangan dilempar lagi ya, Cantik," ujarnya menggoda.

Aku menerima bukuku dengan salah tingkah. Ya Tuhan, wajahku pasti memerah. Semoga laki-laki di depanku ini tidak bisa membaca apa arti dari wajah yang memerah dan bagaimana jika perempuan itu salah tingkah.

Untuk menghilangkan salah tingkah-ku, aku membuka buku itu, pura-pura membaca. Walaupun aku hanya melihat huruf-huruf yang seakan melayang dan tidak membentuk suatu narasi.

Krum duduk di sebelahku, lalu saling menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan salju. Mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukumu terbalik," timpalnya.

Mendengar itu, bukuku langsung kututup. Menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Krum heran. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

Aku menggaruk rambut cokelat ikalku seraya menampilkan senyum terpaksa. "Ha? Aku? Aku... tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm."

Krum, pergilah sejauh mungkin. Jangan dekati aku. Karena kau adalah salah satu penyebab dua masalah yang kuanggap ada di diriku saat ini. Masalah pertama, Ron sahabatku menyindirku hanya karena kau suka melihatiku. Masalah kedua, aku digosipi oleh mulut-mulut tak bertanggung jawab kalau aku pacaran denganmu, Krum!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Viktor," ujar Krum tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan dan berhasil mengagetkanku. "Kau akan kupanggil dengan nama 'Hermione'."

Aku membelalak kaget. Tidak kusangka kalau Krum—atau Viktor—agak sedikit... agresif.

"Eh? Er... y–ya terserah kau saja," jawabku terbata-bata.

Kepala Viktor berbalik, menghadap ke arahku.

Begitu matanya dan mataku saling menatap, aku hanya memohon satu pada Tuhan; Tuhan, kuatkan mataku untuk menutup! Aku... bisa-bisa aku pingsan karena terbius oleh matanya.

"Temanmu kenapa, sih?" tanyanya lagi, matanya masih menatapku.

Aku menunduk. "Eh? Temanku? Siapa?"

Viktor mengangkat bahunya yang kekar. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu namanya. Yang jelasnya, temanmu itu biasa kulihat bermain dengan kau dan Harry. Rambutnya merah menyala, dan kulit di wajahnya berbintik-bintik."

"Oh, emm, namanya Ron Weasley."

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Viktor lagi.

Aduh. Viktor pasti menanyakan kenapa Ron suka menatapnya sinis.

Aku bersiul, lalu berusaha mengubah topik. Aku merapatkan mantelku. "Hmm... di sini dingin sekali."

"Weasley. Kenapa dia? Kenapa dia suka menatapku sinis?"

Aku memalingkan wajah. Mengapa aku harus duduk di sini bersama orang yang sangat _to the point_ dan tentunya tidak bisa berbasa-basi? Kenapa?

Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hmm... yeah, aku mengerti," ujar Viktor sambil mengangguk pelan. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau dia suka padamu dan cemburu karena aku suka melihatimu."

Mulutku membuka lebar. _Speechless. _Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ron menyukaiku? Mungkin tidak. Harusnya dia tidak menyindirku kalau dia sayang padaku, kan? Atau... memang tingkah laki-laki itu seperti itu?

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau dia suka padaku, harusnya dia beruntung. Masalahnya (sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah ini masalah), aku juga menyukainya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Viktor lagi, saat _speechless-_ku belum hilang.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Eh? Er... em... apa?"

Viktor menggenggam tanganku. "Hmm.. Herm, tanganmu dingin."

Aku mengernyit, berusaha kelihatan tidak peduli walaupun aku tahu mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan jantungku memompa darah terlalu kencang sampai rasanya aku akan meledak. "Kau... Kau hanya ingin memberitahu kalau tanganku dingin? Tenang, aku sudah tahu itu."

Viktor tertawa. "Hahaha... tentu tidak. Kau lucu, Herm! Ada satu hal yang... lebih spesial."

Wow. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Viktor Krum, seorang _Seeker _hebat Bulgaria, dan murid andalan dari Durmstrang, bisa mengatakan kata seperti spesial.

"Eh? Apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Viktor tersenyum. "Ada yang sudah mengajaku ke Yule Ball?"

Astaga. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku bisa sedikit lega sekarang. Aku kira yang Krum akan bilang adalah... kalau dia menyukaiku, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Jujur, aku belum pernah sama sekali diperlakukan se-spesial itu oleh seseorang. Dan aku tidak mau—walaupun aku bangga—kalau yang memperlakukanku seperti itu untuk pertama kali adalah seseorang yang sangat hebat, dan reaksiku adalah reaksi yang sangat sangat sangat memalukan.

"Er... belum."

"Mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Krum.

Kenapa aku tidak berpikir kalau Krum akan mengajakku ke Yule Ball saat dia menanyakan apakah ada yang sudah mengajakku ke Yule Ball?

Bodoh.

...

Hmm... apakah aku pergi saja dengannya, ya? Sebenarnya... aku ingin pergi bersama Ron. Tapi, Ron pasti tidak ingin pergi bersamaku dan sudah mengajak gadis lain. Eh? Setahuku dia belum punya pasangan?

Tapi untuk apa aku mengharapkan Ron? Ron kan sedang marah padaku sekarang. Ya... toh aku tidak rugi kalaupun aku menerima ajakan Krum—eh, Viktor—ini. Aku kan tidak harus malu kalau aku hanya sendirian di kamar saat Yule Ball berlangsung. Atau yang lebih buruk, pergi sendirian ke Yule Ball nanti.

Atas pertimbangan itu, aku tahu kalau aku tinggal mengatakan 'mau', tapi untukku itu terlalu susah. Entah kenapa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Krum, mengulang pertanyaannya setelah beberapa detik kudiamkan.

"Er... mau," jawabku perlahan.

"Aku tidak dengar," kata Krum sambil nyengir. Mengisengiku rupanya.

"Mau," jawabku. "Jangan bilang kalau kau masih tidak mendengarnya, karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi."

Viktor tertawa, membuat wajahku lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ia mencubit pipiku pelan, masih sambil tertawa.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, aku tersipu lagi. Kulit wajahku berubah menjadi kulit tomat lagi. Hufh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan hal spesial-nya," timpal Viktor.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku bukan tipe wanita yang bisa diberikan _surprise, _dan jujur aku tidak tahan diperlakukan 'khusus' atau 'spesial' seperti ini. Dan aku harus memberi _standing applause _untuk diriku sendiri karena aku masih bisa bertahan sejauh ini.

"Hal spesialnya adalah..."

"Apa?"

"Adalah..."

Kudiamkan saja dia. Biarkanlah dia tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sendirinya.

"Adalah... aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Viktor santai, walaupun semua orang tidak bisa memungkiri—termasuk aku—jika melihat wajah tampan Viktor, ada sedikit rona merah yang melintas, yang dengan cepat ia hilangkan.

Aku membelalak kaget.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Krum lagi. "Jika kau mau, kau akan jadi pacar pertamaku."

Aku tambah kaget lagi. "Eh? Orang sepertimu... belum punya pacar sebelumnya?"

"Belum," jawab Viktor sekenanya. "Jangan mengalihkan topik, _Miss Beautiful_."

"Apakah aku mengalihkan topik?" tanyaku. Yeah, aku tidak berniat mengalihkan topik sedari tadi, kan? "Sepertinya aku tidak mengalihkan topik."

"Terserahlah jika menurutmu kau tidak mengalihkan topik, tapi sebenarnya kau mengalihkan topik."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan topik."

"Cepat jawab. Mau atau tidak?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha tidak menatap mata Viktor dan hanya menatap salju yang bekerjaran turun dari langit.

Terima... atau tidak?

Sudah kubilang, er... aku tidak menyukai Viktor. Walaupun rasa kesalku karena dia selalu menguntit dan melihatku sudah lenyap seiring pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

Dan aku menyukai Ron. Eh, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti apa-apa sama sekali tentang menyukai orang. Yang jelasnya setiap dekat dengan Ron—hanya berdua, tanpa Harry—selalu ada kupu-kupu yang... menari dalam perutku, yang membuat perutku bergejolak.

Aha, sepertinya aku terlalu... entahlah. Melankolis, mungkin? Atau romantis? Aha aku tidak mengerti soal kedua kata asing itu.

Dan kalau aku tahu jika aku menyukai Ron, apakah bisa aku menerima Viktor? Oh astaga, aku memang belum pernah menolak seseorang, tapi jika kubayangkan dan kupikirkan, sepertinya aku tidak tega jika harus menolak.

Tapi apakah aku tega, membiarkan Viktor memiliki orang yang tidak mencintainya seperti dia mencintai orang itu? Tentu tidak. Teman-temanku mungkin bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku tidak.

"Mau atau tidak?" tanya Viktor mengulang.

Aku menatap matanya, lalu berkata tegas, "Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku, tapi maaf karena aku tidak bisa."

Alis Viktor bertaut. "Tidak bisa? Bisa berbeda dengan mau, berarti, sebenarnya kau mau, tapi kau tidak bisa?"

"Entahlah."

"Karena apa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Mungkin karena sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatiku."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkan orang itu dari hatimu dan membiarkan aku yang menggantikannya?" tanya Viktor kukuh.

"Tidak tahu."

"Lihat aku," timpal Viktor. "Apa yang tidak kupunyai? Popularitas? Jelas aku punya. Aku, sebagai Seeker Bulgaria, tentu saja terkenal. Harta? Harta seorang Krum selalu bertumpuk, Herm. Tidak akan habis! Dan jika kau jadi pacarku, kau akan memiliki semua itu."

Aku sedikit kesal. Apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang yang matre? Yang hanya mencari uang dari pasangannya? Entahlah. Dari cara Viktor mengatakan 'harta', sepertinya aku memang terlihat matre.

"Maaf, tapi menurutku cinta harus berlandaskan cinta murni dari setiap orang yang merajutnya," kataku, berusaha tetap sopan.

Viktor terdiam.

Hening.

"Ehem," Viktor berdeham. "Ya, aku mengerti."

Aku tersenyum senang, walaupun masih tidak terima dengan ucapan Viktor yang seakan mengatakanku 'matre' tadi.

"Kau hebat," kata Viktor. "Wanita seperti kau sudah sangat langka di dunia ini."

"Terima kasih karena sudah... er, menyanjungku."

Viktor mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis. Supermanis. Aku tidak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu sebelumnya—di wajah siapapun—dan aku tidak menyangka yang memperlihatkan senyum seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya di hidupku adalah seorang Krum yang terlihat keras.

"Well, sampai jumpa," kata Viktor, lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Aku memandanginya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik. "Kau bisa saja sudah mempunyai orang lain di hatimu, tapi kau tetap sudah berkata 'iya' untuk ajakanku ke Yule Ball, Hermione. Dan aku tidak menerima pembatalan untuk itu, oke? Kau akan tetap pergi ke Yule Ball bersamaku."

Aku tertawa. "Yeah, aku tahu itu, Viktor."

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak perlu berdandan saat Yule Ball nanti."

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa aku tidak perlu berdandan? Kau tidak malu pergi bersama orang jelek di Yule Ball itu nanti?"

"Untuk apa malu?" tanya Viktor. "Lagipula... kau sudah cantik saat ini. Menurutku. Dan aku yakin semua orang akan sependapat denganku. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan kau jelek."

Aku tersenyum. Rona merah menjalari pipiku.

Lalu Viktor melambaikan tangan dan berbalik lagi, kembali berjalan menjauhiku.

Dan aku tetap memandangnya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

Well, terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, Viktor. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena aku cinta dia. Aku cinta Ronald Bilius Weasley.

FIN

.

.

Hu selesai juga :D aku ngerjain ini dari beberapa minggu yang lalu mungkin, dan aku baru inget kalau aku udah ngerjain ini pas aku ngobrak-abrik file di lappie-ku. Wahaha.

Well, thanks for reading. Mind to RnR?


End file.
